


Boys' Night Out

by Batkate



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, embarassing boyfriends, that one time Dick Grayson sang a Jesse McCartney song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batkate/pseuds/Batkate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artemis and Barbara's movie night is interrupted by some drunken wooing out Arty's bedroom window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys' Night Out

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Girls Night In](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/31835) by Eenymeangreengirl on Tumblr. 



> I wrote this months ago as a continuation of greengirlsince7's lovely little tumblr drabble.

"I dunwanna pretty face, I don't want anyone to hold, I don't wanna her love to hold my face, I just want you when you're beauutiful!"

"Should I laugh at him or question why he only wants me when I'm beautiful?" Barbara asked Artemis softly as the former Boy Wonder continued to croon off key from below the archer's bedroom window.

"Probably a little of both," Artemis said while Dick took to doing handstands in the street.

"Hey BG!" Wally shouted up after taking a swig of his beer, "I jus wanna thank you soooo much! So much! For finally jumping Dick's bones."

"Shut up, Wahally!" Dick stumbled to his feet.

"Oh Jesus Christ," Barbara whispered.

"Because I've been tellin' him," Wally continued, "FOREVER that he needed to stop dicking around, pick you up and— HEY!"

"I keeeel you!" Dick jumped on Wally's back and for some reason put his hand over his friends' eyes.

"Honestly, I'm not sure who should be more embarrassed between the two of us at this point," Artemis said as she rubbed her temples.

"Wally loves your butt, Arty!" Dick shouted into the night air, "He looooooves it! He DREAMS about it!"

"DUDE, that was in conflidence!" Wally got out before tripping on the curb, sending the two drunken fools into the sidewalk with a loud thud.

"Your butt!" Dick was able to get out even with his face planted on the concrete. Wally managed an "Ow" above the sounds of responding alley cats a couple blocks away.

"I think you just got your answer," Barbara said before patting a horrified Artemis sympathetically on the back, "Now let's get them out of the street before they try to sing again."


End file.
